Happy Holidays!
by broken cuckoo clock
Summary: my first fic! Chapter 2: Demyx gets the organization started on New Year's resolutions, and they party as they count down the seconds to the new year. Zemyx, Akuroku. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Happy Holidays

Chapter 1: Christmas?

December 24 was just another ordinary morning to Organization XIII. Xemnas was on the balcony staring up at the unfinished heart-shaped moon that perpetually shown down on the World that Never Was. Xigbar was at the shooting range as usual, while Xaldin and Saix were out on missions. Vexen was in his lab researching who-knows-what. Lexaeus was sitting in a chair in the study, knitting, while Zexion sat in a chair across from him, reading a large book. Axel was watching Roxas throw a tennis ball at the wall, who caught it as it bounced back. Luxord had wheedled Larxene and Marluxia into playing a card game called Spoons, and the Graceful Assassin was currently diving onto the table after the piece of silverware.

"Roxy, I'm bored." Axel remarked.

"Don't call me that. And what do you want me to do about it?" Roxas didn't take his eyes off the ball.

"Entertain me." Axel snatched the ball from Roxas and held it just out of reach.

"Hey! Give that back!" Roxas scowled and tried to reach for it.

"Nope. You're just too short Roxy." Axel teased.

"I'm not short, you're just freakishly tall!" Roxas pouted.

"Which makes you short." Axel stated. He tossed the ball up and snapped his fingers. The ball burst into flame.

"Asshole." Roxas glared at him. "Now I'm bored too." Then the door to the study burst open.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Demyx bounced into the room wearing a Santa Claus costume, with a big sack over his shoulder. Everyone stared at him with variations of "wtf?" expressions on their faces.

"What the hell are you wearing, Dem?" Axel asked the universal question.

"And what's Christmas?" Roxas added. Demyx gaped at him.

"How can you not know what Christmas is? It's like, the most awesomest holiday ever!"

"There are a lot of grammatical problems with that statement." Luxord muttered.

"Nobody celebrates holidays around here anyways." Larxene pointed out.

"Well, we should start now! I've already bought decorations!" Demyx dug into his bag and pulled out a box of ornaments and stockings with the Organization members' names on them.

"Do you need help decorating, number IX? I will gladly lend my assistance." Marluxia offered.

"Yay! Thanks Marly! You can hang the wreaths and stuff!" Demyx nearly exploded with delight. "And Zexy! You gotta help me set up the tree!" Demyx bounced over to Zexion's armchair.

"No." Zexion didn't look up from his book.

"But Zexy!" Demyx whined. "It'll take forever to do by myself! Pleeeeease?" Demyx pouted. Reluctantly, Zexion looked up from his book and sighed.

"Fine. But only if you stop calling me Zexy."

"Yay!" Demyx cheered. Axel, meanwhile, had gotten a brilliant idea.

"Hey Dem, can I hang the mistletoe?"

"Oh yeah, sure!" Demyx gave him a handful. Axel's smirk morphed into a cat-ate-the-canary grin as he cast a sidelong glance at his short blonde friend, who was getting very annoyed that his question hadn't been properly answered.

"But Demyx, what is Christmas?" Roxas asked impatiently.

"Oh!" Demyx started. "I forgot! See, Christmas is where…wait, you see, there's this guy, and, oh! Uh, once upon a time, wait, no, darn it!" Demyx pulled his cue cards from his pockets. "Ah, here it is! Okay:

Christmas is a holiday celebrated on December 25, in honor of the

birth of Jesus Christ. Families traditionally bring an Evergreen tree

and decorate it with various ornaments. Other traditions include

hanging mistletoe in places where two people would meet, and

then be required to kiss, as well as hanging stockings over

the fireplace and putting presents under the tree. The legend goes

that a fat man in a red suit would come down the chimney on

Christmas Eve to put candy in the stockings and presents under

the tree for children who have been good."

_Mistletoe? Kissing? What is Axel planning?_ Roxas glanced at the fire-loving nobody, who was still grinning. Oh no. _He isn't going to…No, not like this! He wouldn't!_

"Hey Roxy, wanna help me hang the mistletoe?" Axel turned to the blonde. _Apparently, he would._

"Uh, no." Roxas blushed. "I just remembered I gotta do that…thing, for Xemnas! Besides, I couldn't reach!" And he fled the room.

"Aha! So you admit it!" Axel yelled after him. _So it's gonna be like that, Roxas? Don't worry; I'll catch you under the mistletoe, no matter what! _And the redhead left the room.

"Did I miss something?" Demyx asked Zexion.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." The Cloaked Schemer replied. The Melodious Nocturne frowned for a moment, and then resumed his previous bubbly attitude.

"Okay! Lex, here, you hang the stockings! Come on Zexy! Let's go set up that tree!" Demyx rushed out of the room with an exasperated Zexion in tow, leaving a very confused Silent Hero. Luxord, Larxene, and Marluxia resumed their game.

"There! The last one!" Axel stood on tiptoe to hang the last bit of mistletoe. He looked around. _Still no Roxas in sight…_

Aforementioned blonde was currently hiding on the roof of the Castle that Never Was, and getting a bit hungry. _Mmm…it's lunchtime. I wonder if Axel's given up yet. Probably not. Still, I think it's worth the risk._ He stood up and made his way down to the kitchen.

_Aha!_ Axel was hiding around the corner from where he had hung the mistletoe. _Here comes someone!_ He pulled a mirror out of his pocket and used it to get a glimpse of whomever was coming around the corner. A flash of blonde hair…_there_ _he is_. Thought Axel. He turned the corner, and bumped into–

"Larxene?!" Axel said, surprised. Oh crap.

"Well hello to you too." The Savage Nymph shot back. Then she looked up and smirked. "Well, well, well, what have we here?"

Axel glanced up as well. "Fuck." Because, of course, there was the mistletoe, hanging innocently just above his red spikes.

"Well, you know the rules Axel." Her sadistic grin only got wider. Axel sighed, leaned down, and gave her a swift peck on the lips. Then he about-faced and walked around the corner without another word.

"Asshole!" she shouted after him. "That was barely a kiss!"

Roxas walked out of the kitchen, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in one hand and a soda in the other. He ducked behind some curtains hanging over a nearby window when he heard footsteps coming his way.

"Hey there little dude." Called Xigbar. "Nice hidin' place ya got there, 'cept your feet are showin'." He pointed down.

"Have you seen Axel?" Roxas asked timidly, stepping out of his hiding place.

"Nope. But you might try lookin' for 'im in the lounge." Xigbar replied.

"I'm trying to stay _away _from him." The Keyblade-wielding nobody explained.

"Yeah? Well, good luck with that, little dude." Xigbar walked off.

Roxas peeked around the corner to make sure no flame-wielding redheads were waiting for him before journeying to his room.

_Dammit, where is he?_ Axel was walking down the hallway towards the kitchen. _I checked everywhere. He has to come here to eat, and Roxas was never one to skip meals. Did I miss him somehow?_ He stopped walking. _Where could he be hiding?_ And then someone walked into him. Again.

"oomph. Hey, watch it!" Axel grumbled.

"pfft. As if. Since I'm the superior here, you should watch it." Xigbar said. Then, because they were for some unfathomable reason compelled to, they both looked up.

_Ugh. Kingdom Hearts, strike me now._ Axel thought. Because, naturally, there was a sprig of mistletoe hanging above his head.

"For the record, you put it there." Xigbar said after a moment.

"Let's just get this over with."

"I'm with ya there."

After he pulled back, Axel asked, "You seen Roxas?"

"Oh, The little dude?" Xigbar replied. "Yeah, just saw 'im leavin' the galley to his bunk."

Smirk back in place, Axel saluted and ran off. "Thanks a ton!"

Xigbar just shook his head.

"Almost made it." Roxas panted. His room wasn't actually that far from the kitchen, but every time he thought he heard footsteps he would dash behind a curtain or into the nearest closet. "Who knew hiding from Axel could be so hard?"

"And why were you hiding from me?"

_Oh shit._ Roxas turned around to see Axel leaning against the wall, smirk wider than ever.

"I…uh…" Roxas blushed. He looked at the door to his room. _I wonder if I could make it._ He looked back at Axel. _Worth a shot._ And he ran. He flung open the door._ Yes! I made it!_ But before he could close it, he felt an arm around his waist. _No! Damn._

"And where do you think you're going?"

"A-Axel, let go!" Axel just smirked and pointed upwards, looking up himself at the same time. Roxas followed suit.

_I don't believe this._ Because, of course, Axel had hung mistletoe right over Roxas' door.

"You heard Dem, Roxy. You know the rules, got it memorized?" Axel leaned in closer. Roxas felt himself blush. "and I think you really wanted this all along…"

"I don't…know what you're talking about." Roxas lied. It was getting hard to think. He was blushing as bright as Axel's hair. He was so close…

"Oh, I think you do." Axel pressed their lips together. _Oh, hell yeah. Victory! _Axel smiled into the kiss.

For his part, Roxas thought it was better than what he had dared to imagine. The little person inside his head was bouncing off the walls, screaming _yippee!!!!! _The rest of Roxas' brain went blank. _Oh, whatever._ He thought finally, and returned the kiss with enthusiasm.

After some time, the two of them needed air, so they broke apart. They stood there panting for a moment, Axel's forehead against Roxas'.

"Well?" asked Axel once he could speak.

"…Wow." Roxas gasped.

"That's what I thought." Axel grinned. "I knew you couldn't resist me forever. I mean, who could?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, grinning. "oh shut up." He leaned up for another kiss.

_FINE_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_k, yeah. I suck._

_so this is going to be a chapter story, where they do something different every holiday. next up is New Year's. if I get inspired, YOu might see some drunk organization members! fun, right?_

_anywhoozles, any ideas are greatly appreciated cuz I gots nothin right now._

_soo...Read and Review please!_

_flames are Axel's toys_

_Axel: *pyromaniacal lughter*_

_me: yeaahh....._

_oh yeah, I don't own kingdom hearts, square enix, or axel's catchphrase, got it memorized?_


	2. Chapter 2

Just saying, I don't own kingdom hearts. I have a copy of both 1 & 2 though, and I beat the second! *bows*

Anyway, at first I didn't get any reviews, and I thought, "gah, no one likes my story, why do I even bother?" but then I read the reviews from Blood Kiss and Melii Aile, and I got supercharged with motivational energy! Wahaha!

So thanks for making this story your favorite and/or reviewing it. That helps a lot. Internet hugs for you all!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy Holidays

Chapter two: New year's Resolutions

"M'kay, everyone!" Demyx bounced in, enthusiastic as ever. "We're going to write down our New Year's Resolutions!"

Everyone in the Lounge that Never Was (go figure) looked up at Demyx. Luxord, who was playing solitaire because everyone got tired of losing when they played with him, Zexion, who was (you guessed it) reading, Xemnas, who had to work in there since Axel "accidentally" set fire to his office, along with Saix, who followed the Superior everywhere, Vexen, who had come out of his lab to pester Larxene about "samples," Marluxia, who was watering the plants, and Axel with Roxas sitting in his lap watching the static on the TV as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Needless to say, they were definitely bored.

"New Year's Resolutions?" Marluxia asked.

"Yeah! You set a goal for next year and write it down, so you don't forget!" Demyx explained.

"Dem, you're the only one who forgets stuff like that." Roxas pointed out.

"Am not! Now where'd I put that notepad..." Demyx looked around. Roxas rolled his eyes. "I rest my case."

"Aha, yeah..." Demyx scratched the back of his head. Then he saw it lying on the floor. "Aha! whoops, I must've dropped it. Anyway..." He handed out a sheet of paper to everybody. "Everybody has to do this. It's a New Year's requirement!"

"But if you want to be technical," Zexion spoke up, "There is no such thing as a new year here."

"yeah, It's the New Year that Never Was." Axel snorted. "But who cares for being technical, anyway?"

"That's the spirit, Axel!" Demyx handed him a pen. "You can go first!"

"Wait a minute! I need to think first." And Axel assumed what he called his "thinking position." That is, he put his elbow on his knee and his fist under his chin while frowning in concentration.

Roxas rolled his eyes at the redhead's antics. "What's your resolution, Demyx?"

"I'm going to learn to play a new instrument!" Demyx exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"five bucks says Mansex's resolution's going to have something to do with Kingdom Hearts." Larxene whispered to them.

"Duh." Roxas said. "The guy's obsessed."

"Roxy, help me!" Axel whined. "I don't know what my resolution's gonna be!"

"Set fire to the Superior's files? I don't know." Roxas shrugged. "And stop calling me Roxy."

"Aww, but it's cute!"

"Axel, Roxy's a girl's name."

"What's wrong with that?" Larxene butted in. "You're obviously the girl in the relationship."

"Shut up!" Roxas gave her his best glare. Just then Luxord re-entered the room (no one having noticed he'd left in the first place) carrying several bottles of rum.

"What's that for?" Axel eyed the rum.

"Number IX said that during New Year's Eve, people traditionally stay up until midnight drinking alcohol." Luxord explained. "So here it is."

* * *

Evening found Organization XIII having a good time in the Lounge that Never Was, while music played in the background. After Larxene cajoled everyone into playing a game of "I Never," most of the members ended up drunk. Marluxia was passed out under the coffee table. Luxord, amazingly, was still conscious, glaring at his empty bottle and muttering, "Why's the rum ALWAYS gone?" Axel and Roxas were in a corner making each other's brains out, while Xigbar was stumbling around the ceiling. (yeah, that's right, the ceiling.)

An extra bubbly Demyx bounced over to a very bored Zexion (Who, incidentally, was the only one who successfully avoided the drinking games)

"C'mon Zzzexy," Demyx slurred. "Dance w'me!" He swayed on the spot.

"...I don't dance. Besides, I don't think you are in any fit condition to stand, let alone dance." Demyx just giggled as Zexion led him over to the couch.

"I like how you use such fancy speaking." Demyx told him matter-of-factly. "It makes you sound real smart." Zexion blushed slightly, and gave a little smile. "You're definately drunk."

"No m'not!" Demyx frowned as the room spun. "mabye jus' a lil..." he yawned and leaned over to rest his head on Zexion's shoulder, much to the Cloaked Schemer's surprise. "'M tired..."

Zexion's smile grew and he slid an arm over demyx's shoulders. "Then go ahead and sleep."

They sat like that for some time, before Demyx spoke up. "hey Zexy..." he looked up at Zexion, ho 'hmm'ed' in response.

"I love you." he leaned up and kissed him. Zexion's eyes widened in surprise. He stared at Demyx for some time after they pulled apart, before his smile returned. "Good. Because I love you too." and he kissed the blonde mullhawked nobody again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12/28: So yeah, I give you randomness and some Zemyx, which I'd been meaning to put up last time. Happy New Year's! Hope you like it! Does it suck? did I go too fast? Too slow? Gah, I hate myself.

I don't think I said this last time so I'm going to explain now:

This fic is a chapter fic. It'll be about different holidays throughout the year. After New Year's is groundhog day. (boring holiday, but trust me, the organization makes it fun!) then valentines, st. patrick's, april fool's, easter, halloween, thanksgiving, saturnalia (which is a latin holiday I think, where everything is reversed), and christmas again. If anyone knows the exact date for Mardi Gras, I might do that too. I can't do memorial or independance days, because in their world, the countries don't exist. but if you have any other holidays, give me the name, date, and what it celebrates and you might see it here!

That said, Read & Review! reviews are truly my motivational power. I'm not writing this for myself, because, personally, I think I'm terrible. I think it's a writer's curse. I like to know what you guys think! And I love that feeling I get when I see a new review.

Love yous forever!!

broken cuckoo clock


End file.
